A continuation from Insurgent Excerpt
by She11y
Summary: This is a short extract I have created which follows the Insurgent Excerpt, introducing the upcoming novel by Veronica Roth.


Walking down the hallway, the smell of sawdust becomes more evident. I realize that, along with crops they cultivate, the Amity recycle old trees and have used tools to shape them into long shelves and cabinets that line the walls either side of me. There is a slight breeze, and I become aware of my exposed neck, no longer concealed by blonde waves. Yet things are changing, and so must I.

I take a few more steps. With each one, my calm manner begins to crumble, and fear takes its place. I should have stayed and waited for someone. Why did I leave the room? I turn back, in hope to retrace my steps when I notice a lean figure moving towards me. His pace is quick and assured.

"Tris?"

Tobias' face comes into view and I watch his eyes scan the chops in my hair.

"What..."

"I just needed to start fresh," I interrupt. "I like it, so if you don't..." Then what? It doesn't matter anyway; my hair, my choice.

Tobias tilts his head to one side and smiles. "Tris, you should know by now that I love you, whatever you look like."

"So... you _do_ like it?" I ask, hesitant. Tobias covers the final steps between us and tucks a loose strand behind my ear.

"Of course," he replies. I lift my head to meet his eyes. They're blue, peaceful, and remind me of home. My first home, where I lived as Abnegation. I feel my face flush, and I turn my face away, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. Tobias places his hand under my chin.

"Want to go somewhere?" he asks. I nod slowly. He curls his fingers in mine. "It'll be okay, Tris. We'll sort it – I promise."

He guides me through a narrow corridor, his hand around mine. His touch is enough to comfort me, and so no words are exchanged. The light illuminates Tobias's face, highlighting the shadows under his eyes and worry lines etched along his forehead that I hadn't noticed before. The smile he breaks into masks these tell-tale signs of concern with creases of happiness. I follow his gaze and gasp at the sight.

We enter a clearing, enclosed by a glass dome revealing the early sunrise, with trees surrounding the base perimeter, bearing fruits and flower. The grass is dotted with dainty flowers in an assortment of colours, whilst smooth boulders and bushes bursting with berries of kinds I don't know, locate naturally in harmonious patterns. To satisfy the beauty, magnificent butterflies swoop elegantly in the glowing beams of light, floating from plant to plant.

"I was told the Amity come here when they want to clear their mind and find peace again," Tobias says.

"It's beautiful," I say. And he's right; it's as if part of the pain has ebbed away. For the first time in a long while, I feel... content.

He gently pulls me towards a tree providing a canopy of luscious leaves, where we stop to rest. I hug my knees to my chest and tuck the lower half of my face between my knees, soaking in the serene colours and pleasant shapes.

"Tris?"

I crane my neck behind me to see Tobias leaning against the trunk of a thick tree. One leg is stretched out, the other is bent at the knee, and his arms are folded across his chest. His eyebrows are furrowed as he studies the complexion on my face. Inside, I feel nothing, only stillness, yet my exterior is likely to be revealing some of the uncontrollable emotion I've been trying to store at the back of my mind.

"How do you feel now?" he continues.

"It's helping, I guess." An honest answer. Despite it, we both know that it's not enough to alter the reality we face. He nods his head in acknowledgement, looking straight ahead. "What are you most worried about?" I ask. He turns his gaze back to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

I nod my head more times than necessary. I watch him as he sighs and unfolds his arms. He begins to shift his body forward so that it is next to mine, our hips touching. I feel slender fingers wrap around my waist, causing me to melt under his tender contact seeping through my grey shirt. My muscles relax, allowing me to nestle into the groove between his chest and shoulder blade.

"You," he says. "I'm most worried about you, Tris."

My nose scrunches in confusion. I tip my head sideways, aiming to somehow seek a further explanation. "Why?"

His mouth turns up in one corner. "Because even with everything happening, the war, the hate, and the death, you're the one thing that I care about the most. I don't know how I would cease to exist if you weren't here. You mean more to me, than the World itself, and if I had to decide between saving it or you, you would be my first choice every time."

During the time he is speaking, I find myself holding my breath. Do I really mean that much to him? So much that he would choose me over the entire human race? I slowly exhale. "But you managed to live without me before we met."

A look of nostalgia sweeps across his face, his eyes saddening from a distant memory. "My life didn't begin until I met you."

My heart suddenly aches with a yearning sensation to be as close to Tobias as possible. With his other hand, he brushes his thumb against my lips and carefully clasps his fingers across my jaw and along my cheek. My body quivers under his as he leans his head down to mine.

"Four?" I begin. He slowly retreats back, possessing a look of curiosity.

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Only if you do me favour," he says, a smile playing around his lips.

"Which is?"

"To never call me 'Four' again," he finishes, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

"Alright, okay!" I say, laughing. "So, _Tobias_, my question is, how are you going to prove that you love me more... more than I love you?"

Tobias' eyes glint mischievously. "Easy," he states, and he crushes his lips against mine. The force is an overwhelming pleasure. His hand strokes my neck and instinct leads my hands to slide through his hair. Tobias and Tris: we are one person. In this moment, we are alone, leaving behind our problematic lives for one where no one can separate us, one where we can stay with each other for an eternity, forever...

"Ahem!"

We both pull apart to find an Amity member standing at the entrance to the clearing. Although dressed accordingly to their faction, their heir of authority indicates they are from the Amity meeting in the Headquarters.

"Are you Beatrice Prior and..." he looks down at his sheet. "Tobias..."

"Yes," Tobias confirms swiftly. The man points an arm in the direction of the corridor.

"If you would like to step this way, the Amity wish to declare your decided outcome."

Tobias pulls me up with him and he entwines his fingers with me. He looks down at me, into my eyes, into my soul. "Forever."


End file.
